


I Think I'm Going Insane

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag properly, kaneki is so badass here, ohhhhhhhh fuck im so proud of this one save me, ok it got worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato thinks he’s attracted to Kaneki. But that can’t be it… right? It’s time to find out. Now rated M for chapter 3!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Part

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Decided to make it 3 parts!! Lmao I was proud before I decided to write chapters 2 and 3

I think I'm going insane.

I'm sitting on a blood stained couch across the man who would protect that shitty sis, does things for shitty reasons like 'friendship', plus have kicked my ass dozens of time. Did I mention? He's eating flesh with a deadpan face. So why am I thinking that he's  _hot_ , goddammit? _  
_

The asshole seems to notice my fidgeting (heck, me? _F_ _idgeting_?) and looks up to gives me this weird look, as though his eyes are asking "What are you doing? Don't you want to eat?". I look down at my own plate; ah, the bastard was right, I haven't touched my meal yet. And damn did it smell extra  _good_  today.

Grunting in response to his stare, I dig in, all too aware of the way his one human eye is fixated on my ghoul ones. I couldn't bear it any longer after my third bite, and glare up at him, still chewing.

"You got a fucking problem with how I eat, Eyepatch?" To be fair, he isn't wearing his mask, but no way in hell I am going to call him Kaneki- _san_. Especially not when it's just the two of us "sharing" a meal after a mission with no one to babysit me.

I am still glaring as I watch him swallow his last bite, still as stony as he's always been. ...At least, it's been stony since his hair turned white for reasons (still) unknown. The asshole says nothing, and we just stare at each other in heavy silence.

"...You're cute."

I'm not even going to deny it; I choke and spit out my meal back onto my plate. It looks much grosser than it did before I put it in my mouth (naturally).

"......... _Hah_?" I decide to punch myself about not coming up with a better reply later. I have another problem to deal with. A  _much_ bigger problem -- a one hell of a bastard now with both arms on each of my side against the couch. There was always the option of using my Kagune, but the hell I'd get from Tatara afterwords definitely wasn't worth it. Whatever the hell he has in mind.

I mean, cute? Did he seriously just call me, a fucking guy, a ghoul, executive of the great Aogiri,  _cute_?

I look into his eyes; they suddenly appear to be one of a predator locked onto his prey, and I have to turn my face away. My heart is racing. What the fuck is this? Adrenaline? I mean, it's never happen before. Before  _now_.

I unconsciously bite on my lower lip and feel something soft and warm and slimy brush the corner of my lips. It was his fucking  _tongue_. On instinct, my fist goes flying into his fucking face. Or at least, I  _tried_ to punch him in the face. He grabs my fist with his hand -- and damn is his hand fucking big; it swallows up my fist. I turn my face away again immediately with a tsk, trying to free my fist but failing miserably. How is this newbie getting the best of me?

"This part of you's what's cute."

Is it just me, or is my body getting hotter each time he calls me  _cute_? Oh, fuck, I'm acting like a girl. But try as I may, I still feel the blush on my face. Oh shit, shit, shit, don't notice, you fucking shithead.

But of course he does. The bastard grins, or more like a smirk from my point of view. "Hey, look at me." I ignore him, my jaws clenching tighter than before. He's too close for my liking, invading my personal space, his breathing forming vapors on my skin. Strangely and disgustingly enough, I don't find it... well, disgusting. I probably should, shouldn't I?

"Look at me. Ayato." I shiver at his whisper into my ear; my ears are burning. It's getting uncomfortable. With my eyes squeezed shut and an indescribable voice in my throat, I take a gulp which feels five pounds, then turn and is unmistakably met with his lips.

"Mmmpdhhh??!!?" My mind overheating, I'm unable to break free. His hold tightens on my wrists, pinning me to the couch. I forget how to breathe and my lips part, but instead of air it is his tongue that slips in to mingle with mine. We make disgusting sucking sounds. I try to bite, but it just makes him go deeper. I find myself getting hard. Everything about this is just so wrong.

Slowly his grip loosens and one hand is in my hair, another caressing my cheek, too gentle for my liking. Rather than punching him -- hell I should've done it -- I pull on his hair, scratched his neck. He gasps and I smirk, then we're back to the game of tongue wrestling.

We part, all too suddenly, panting, faces red, perspiring. My vision was hazy. 

Tatara enters the room to find us sitting next to each other. He raises an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you two getting along? There's a meeting; let's go." Then he leaves, just as silently, just as unnoticed.

He's the first to stand and grab his mask, turning to me. All composed and adult-like, the way he appears to the rest. In fact, he's a fucking pervert, isn't he. "Let's go, Ayato-kun."

It pisses me off and I spit out the blood from the cut I gave him earlier. He smiles. I grab my own mask and follow after him with a respectable distance between us, putting it on and then stuffing my hands into my pockets, mainly to hide the flush on my cheeks. My heart is still racing.

I'm definitely going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very highly recommended that you stop here and pretend chapters 2 and 3 don't exist. It's for your own good


	2. Middle Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the little incident on the couch, the two have been... "making out" more often. Ayato is still unsure of his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im ruining it. sorry for any grammar mistakes!! i didnt proofread it (yet) ;;

"Mmppppph...!"

He made another sudden move today, just like he always does. It was right after our nightly meeting (Eto insisted on bonding and all that shit and Tatara, as usual, went along with her selfishness) when he grabbed me and dragged me back to the room we shared instantly. And then begun kissing me.

The worst part? I kissed him back.

Our tongues are now entwined, and I try to push the fucking ass away. I wanted the meeting to end early tonight for  _one_ reason -- I needed to take a fucking leak. But he has me against the wall, one knee pressing against my own, fist clutching my hair, the painful way; the way I like, the way he knows I'm weak against.

In between the breathless kissing and the effort to hold my piss in, I feel my legs losing strength. The reason why I'm still standing is probably because of that knee pinning me against the fucking wall. Fortunately, we have a signal to stop, a signal we soundlessly agreed on after Tatara almost caught us the first time.

I embrace the asshole. As I've visualised in my mind, his eyes shoot open in shock at my actions -- but that only lasts for less than a second; he remembers this is our signal and pulls back. Our eyes are fixed on each other, the distance is still close enough that if either of us moves any part of our body, we'd be back to kissing. That's just how aroused we are when it's just us.

Enough kissing of the night, fucker.

I make use of this chance to push him aside, wiping my lips. Ugh, I'll have to get a new jacket soon; my current one has too much saliva on it. It even _smelled_ like saliva. Just, gross. I turn to leave quickly to finally take my piss. Gods, why the  _fuck_  did Noro have to suggest putting him in the same room as me? These nightly assaults are -- well... honestly put......  _enjoyable_. And that's exactly why I hate it. I sigh as I make my way back to ex-my room, now  _our_  room.

The door opens and ah, there he is. Laying on my bed in the corner of the room, reading his fucking dumb book... Does he even know those books he love so much are written by Eto? Fucking dumb asshole. During such times, he doesn't even seem to notice when I'm around. Well, only me, though. Does it mean he trusts me? ...Ugh, what a disgusting thought he's invested within me.

None too quietly, I walk over to  _my_ bed, throw my jacket on his face which he calmly removes and sets it on the dressing table, and glare down at the bastard.

"Hey, move over." Without so much as batting an eyelid, he sits up and I lay down. Ahhh fuck, now there's his scent. I turn to face to face the wall, trying to hide the fact that I am actually aroused by his scent. We're back to the somewhat comfortable silence; just me trying to sleep, him reading his dumb senseless books (really, who can stand reading words and words and  _more words_  like that without getting bored?), and the occasional chirping of birds outside.

The silence finally makes my eyelids heavy, and they shut. 

...I hear him shutting his book, placing it on a table he made out of trees we cut while on missions, then lay down beside me. Oh, shit, was he close. I squeeze my eyes shut now; as though that'd stop the acceleration of my heart.

Then his arm drops on my waist lazily and I flinch. I feel him smile as he laps the back of my neck, making me shiver. The fucking pervert pulls me to him so that our bodies touch -- well, at least they're touching through our clothing, anyway. I don't know why but I angle my head so that my neck's even  _more_ exposed. Not wasting a second, his hot tongue tastes the newly revealed skin. Finally, he nibbles on my ear and my body withdraws like how a cat's will.

"I knew you were awake."

Oh, fuck this asshole's husky voice for being so fucking hot.

At ghoul speed, I flip over so I'm on top on him, my weight crashing on his abdomen, and damn I have to admit he's  _muscular_ , and I go straight for his lips, trying not to smirk at his confused expression. Our mouth crash against each other and I think I bit on my lip, but at least now I'm doing  _something_. He greedily accepts my initiation, making whatever approving sounds he can, for I  _never_ initiate a move on him. And it seems that he likes it.  _Good._

His arms take a hold of my buttcheeks and he sits up so I am on his lap and our gazes are levelled. I growl in my throat because this, again, reminds me of the differences between us. Taking into account the fact that he's made me bleed dozens of time during our little make out sessions, I go straight for the fucker's neck and bite down. Hard. He groans as I tear part of his flesh and chew.

He pushes me down and we're kissing again, him obviously in command. He forces my mouth open and tastes his own flesh. We part ever so occasionally for him to lap at the corners of my mouth, cleaning the blood off my face.

Man, I remember when he was cowering on the ground. Look at him now. When his arms slide under my t-shirt, I decide to let it pass, annoyingly anticipating his next move. But nothing happened next. His arms stay where they are, the kissing slows to an eventual stop when he pulls away to bury his face in my neck, and suddenly his full weight is on me.

"...? Oi. Get the fuck off me." I try to push him aside, then stop. He's still bleeding; he mustn't stain the sheets, or I'll be the one getting a lecture later. Fuck me. But I shift so that I am facing him. Ah, he's snoring lightly... He looks so much more...  _human_ like this. Wait, what am I saying? He's but a half, after all. Though, a really strong one...

Subconsciously, I lean in and kiss his cheek. I jump back immediately, horrified at my actions, my heart thumping, my body burning. Again, I feel myself getting aroused. Shit, shit,  _shit_. _That_ can't be it, right? ...

...I'm definitely in trouble, aren't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im ruining it arent i


	3. Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato's finally got his feelings figured out. But does Kaneki feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much longer than the other two because drama and slight smut

I've figured it out. After making out with him for so many times, I've finally figured out.

I fucking like that half bastard.

Even now, as we kiss and go a little further, feeling each other's skin under our clothes, I cannot help but think about it. I  _like_ him. Gods. I can't even believe it, but it's the perfect explanation for what's been up with me -- with  _us_.

Still kissing, or rather, trying to rip each other's gums out, we end up on the bed, with me on the bottom. Again. I raise my leg, my knees kneading the area between his legs. He groans softly against my mouth and sucks deeply. I return the favor, taking both of his cheeks into my hands, nibbling on his tongue. I rub my knee against him slowly and feel him getting hard. Well, that's a passable reaction. 

I become daring; I press against him. Not that hard, not when I'm still unsure. He groans again, this time louder. I resist the urge to grin. I lean as far back as I possibly can on the bed and the kiss breaks, a gross trail of saliva connecting our lips still.

"...Hey, you bastard," I whisper.

"Yeah?" His eyes were focused on my slightly swollen lips. I swallow.

"I -- This may sound stupid after all this, but I think I like yo--mmmm!!" He cuts off my -- my  _confession_ with a fucking kiss. Nothing deep; just covering my mouth with his. No tongue, no biting, just two mouths touching each other. It's as though he's saying 'I don't want to hear it'.

 _Fuck_.

A knock on the door and we split. Suddenly he's standing awkwardly and I'm sitting on the bed adjusting my shirt.

"...Sirs? It's about time." Oh, right. Our mission.

"We'll be out in a minute." He answers, still as calm as always. But still, something's different. Tonight, he doesn't turn to look at me before leaving the room.

* * *

I signal, and all the small fries move out to take out the CCG van. The motherfucker and I remain on the roof, watching. I kneel to get a better view; he remains standing, on the look-out. The view was nice in winter, white, ice, silent. Peaceful.

We haven't communicated at all since we left. Clearly, he's avoiding me. Well, not much of a man, is he? But I'm not letting him go this easily.

"Oi," I say without turning back, knowing he was staring at my back. Silence. That's the way you want to play it? Fine by me. "What was with that back there? Was that on purpose?"

"...I don't know what you mean."

His fucking tone. He sounds so helpless, so conflicted, so...  _human._ And that pisses me off the most. I feel my eyes turning, my kagune threatening to burst out of my back. "Just now. I was trying to tell you --"

Explosion. My attention goes back to the CCG van. Fuck; now there's 4 of them. I watch as the small fry ghouls get sliced by the investigators one after another. Well,  _that's_ one hell good of a reason to fuck shit up. I jump off from the roof, not waiting for whatever the bastard had to say. He may be an executive of Aogiri now, but when it comes to stuff like this,  _I'm_ still more experienced.

"It's one of Aogiri's executives, Black Rabbit! Get him!" I look up with a glare, snarling. The fucking investigators freeze in fear and I smirk. They've lost this fight.

...

I look at the mess I've created. Four of our own dead; five of theirs plus three injured. I look at the bloodshed, on them, on me. It's been a while since I felt the dread crawling all over my skin. It's uncomfortable. It's haunting me. My vision is turning red. Snow is falling again and even that seems red to me. I'm having a fucking attack  _now_. I need to get out of here. I turn and run, away from the scene, away from the blood, away from Aogiri, away from everything. They'd understand; it's not the first time. But I forget all about him.

* * *

It's freezing, it's snowing, I'm outside in a ward I don't completely know my way around and I've forgotten my jacket on the roof. But I don't care. I just want to get as far away the fuck I can from things, from  _him_. Nothing good at all's happened for the past 24 hours.

\-- No, nothing's good ever happened since I  _met_ him. The rush of adrenaline make me forget the cold, and I keep on running aimlessly. Without knowing I've reached a frozen river and with too much strength in my legs I step onto the fragile ice and it shatters and I fall. I panic; I've drowned once, and it was my dad who saved me.  _He's no longer here, fool!_  I struggle, though I know this will but cause me to sink even faster. I can't die here, not yet, not over something stupid as this, not before I've even done what I wanted to.

And it's stupid, I know it's fucking stupid of me, but even as I begin to lose consciousness, I think of him...

* * *

... "Oi! Ayato! Ayato!"

I hear his voice. Fuck, even in death will he not leave me be? But it was warm. I feel something soft against my lips; his lips. I feel bare and cold but burning at the same time.

My eyes open. I'm back in my -- our -- room. And there he is, eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows creased together as though worried, moist lips pursed so tightly even though it's against my dry ones. I open my mouth to speak, and he stumble backwards, eyes wide from worry to relief so quickly. Before I can speak, saying anything -- anything at all, ranging from what the fuck happened, I thought I was dead, what the fuck?, I thought you  _hated_  me, he tugs on my freshly changed clothes hugs me. Tightly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...  _Thank_  goodness you're okay." He sounds as though he's almost breaking down even as he makes a fist in my hair, kiss my neck, holds me tight. I'm weak, so fucking weak, like a fucking brat when it comes to him. I turn my head so that I can brush my cracked lips up his jawline to his ear. If it's now, I can probably say it.

"...Kaneki fucking Ken, I fucking love you."

It was like unlocking a new area in a video game, like finding a treasure chest and finally realising that the key was under the chest after years of frustration, like the beast side of him coming unchained.

He was already panting as he pushes me down on the bed, practically ripping my clothes off. It's not like it's the first time I'm bare chested in front of him, but tonight, it was extra  _embarrassing_. My hair's still wet, so I doubt I've been here for long, but damn am I feeling anything but cold this winter.

His eyes stare at my chest; after all, it's the best time I'm actually just  _here_  for him to do as he like, much as I hate to admit I'm willing in this. The charming (no, not really but -- ** _fuck_** ) bastard smiles at my pink, rock hard nipples. I haven't exactly hidden the fact that I'm aroused very well, have I? Did I mention that I hate the fact that my nipples are pink because it makes my body look less masculine? Jesus, I can't remember how many times that idiot sister of mine had made fun of it in the past. 

Slightly cold fingertips brush one of them, and I tremble at the foreign touch. His smile widens and I glare at him, starting to get uncharacteristically red in the face. "If you say anything about this to any people, I  _swear_ I'll fucking chew you and --" I cut myself off with a pleasured groan as I feel his hands cupping my balls. Fucking hell; since when did he know  _those_ parts of my body so well?

"This part of you's cute too."

Between rubbing nipples I never knew were sensitive (actually, it's probably that idiot sister of mine used to rub it a lot in the past) and stroking me -- even if it's but through clothing --, I can feel myself getting closer to a climax. Not wanting to let him know, I bend my knee to knead him as well as I've done earlier in the night. His pants are sticky with precum, though I can't really blame him. Then his arms suddenly grab mine to stop me, and reaches to pull my pants down. Out of impulse I hurry to close my legs, but I was, as usual, one step behind him, and before I am fully aware of it, I am only left with my boxer briefs on.  _Gods_ , if I knew we'd be doing this, I would've worn panties. At least it'd sound sexier.

He proceeds to pull his own t-shirt off. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Seeing his body up close is completely different than when we're taking a breather or just slipping a hand up his shirt to feel it. It's... bluntly put, fucking seductive. I must have been subconsciously staring at his chest, because he puts both his arms on either side of the bed so he can lean in, eyes locking onto mine. "...Stop staring like that." Looking closely, one can say that he's blushing. Kind of. Maybe.

I lift my head to give him a brief hug, nuzzling his neck, the way my dad used to do to show affection. He said it was something you did to someone you love to represent a new beginning; forgiveness of mistakes, and cheers to a fresh start. Kids stuff, plus there's no way he would've known, but somehow I just felt like doing it tonight. Around this ass, I always seem to revert back to a child.

"...Fuck, you're being extra cute tonight." He pushes me up so that my head is laying on the pillow and begins to kiss me. We've done this dozen of times, but so far, the kiss was feeling at least ten times better than it ever did. It's playful at first; a little wrestling game here there, gentle nibbling, the exploring we never did, then it got deep and we're left with periodic moans in our throats, especially when his hand reaches down to touch me, or when I bend my knee to rub against him.

Damn, how is he so good at this thing?

I didn't realise I said my thoughts out loud until he replies. "...I studied about it. Read books." ...Neither was I given the time to even feel shock and question his choice of books because his hand slips into the  _back_ of my -- well, boxer briefs -- and,  _fuck_ , is that him probing at my ass with his forefinger sticky with my precum?! The pain makes me arch my back but he kisses me back down. He murmurs against my mouth, "Don't worry. I won't go all the way tonight."

He sucks at my jaw and I lower my guard, and that's when I feel a finger inside me. A disgusting moan-like sound escapes my mouth as I claw at his shoulders, tightening up instantly. He curses creatively. "Fuck, loosen up. You're breaking my fucking finger." Yeah, that works too. I claw my way to his lips. Kissing is the best way to get my mind off the fact that someone has a finger up my shithole, because damn, he's a good kisser, skills ripped off a book or not.

As the kissing gets longer, I feel myself relax and his finger even deeper in. He probably found my weak spot and he  _knows_ it, because I moan against his mouth and I rock my hips and I hear his soft chuckle as he inserts another finger, hitting the same spot. It gets better (or worse) when he begins pinching my nipple with his other hand, followed by the planting of soft kisses beginning from my forehead, to my eye, nose, cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone...

They were all sweet, romantic gestures I'm not used to, and I feel myself getting hotter with each kiss. I'm close, so very close and his fingers slide out to pull at my boxer briefs and take his first look at my dick. Fuck, it's so embarrassing. I'm just dripping with precum. He pulls the garment down so it's fully exposed. He then --  _finally_ \-- proceeds to remove his own pants and fuck... fuck, he's so big... He was rock hard himself, and I shiver in half fear, half anticipation of the day that'd actually enter me.

He's on his knees, his body fully straight as he rubs our dicks together. The warmth of another man; never thought I'd actually feel it before I died. And certainly I hadn't expected to be  _this_ ass at all. He looks down at me with lustful eyes; my own are misty, teary, but I feel the same, and he knows it.

He turns me around, and my mind's too fuzzy to question him even as he pulls my ass up. He pushes himself between my legs and slides in and out. Gods, it's supposed to be disgusting, as though we're dogs, but that's what we probably appear like now -- animals. I knew I couldn't hold it in any more when his finger is back in me. I come, and he does too soon after.

We drop onto the bed, him above me yet again, exhausted. His temperature was high like mine; it was sort of a relief. I feel the energy draining away from me and sleep taking over my mind. So maybe, just maybe, I'd imagined him putting his lips to my ear and whisper the words I've been waiting for ever since I said it:

" -- ."

I don't think I'll ever meet another living soul who can turn me into what I was; a needy child, an aroused man, a being in love.

Kaneki Ken drives me insane, and I love it.

* * *

Here's art ever so kindly drawn by precious [Maria](ayatho.tumblr.com) bby!! *squeals* Thank you Maria <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAHAHAHHAAH I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA IM SO BAD AT SMUT GOODBYE. and i actually wanted to include a kaneki pov as finale but this chapter turned out longer than i expected so unless you really want it i wont be writing the kaneki pov??


	4. Afterwords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short afterwords after that night. Kaneki’s a surprisingly sweet guy after a lover’s night… not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some smut. As usual, yet to be proofread since this was written in a whim orz

I'm embarrassed as  _fuck_ right now. 

When I woke up this morning, there he was, lying beside me, snoring away peacefully, naked as I was, an arm draped over my shoulder like I was  _his_.

... _Am_ I his?

"Arghhhhh!" That son of a bitch is totally invading my mind. I curse even as I struggle to slip out of bed without him noticing -- thank goodness, he didn't -- and begun dressing myself up.

I got as far as... well, nowhere. My boxer briefs only reached my knees before a muscular arm grabbed me by the neck and both of us fell backwards, back onto bed.

He nibbles at my ear, breath too close, too hot. "Good morning, Ayato." 

I've said it before and I'll say it again,  _damn_ this guy and his fucking hot husky voice. I mumble a greeting -- much more unrefined -- back, all the while trying to pull my first layer clothing up. Not like I'd expected myself to succeed, but it was a worth a try.

I feel him grin when he sees that I'm hard (why the fuck am I, really?) and I headbutt him without a second thought; no restrains there. I was still frowning at him when his expression softened. Our eyes meet and there's the same look of seriousness now in his eyes as last night. The look which sends shivers down my spine. Then look I probably fell for before anything else...

_"I love you too, Ayato."_

His words from the previous night make me blush at the mere thought of it and I lower my face to break the eye contact, even though I know there's no way out of it when I'm hard as a rock and probably burning a million degree celsius. 

...Fucking embarrassing.

I initiate the kiss, literally throwing myself at him. His mouth more than welcomed me as his lips suck at mine greedily. Our naked bodies press against each other, and I swear he deliberately brushed a knee against my crouch, making me moan and my mouth opening wider for his tongue to slip in so we can continue our revolting kiss from last night.

Somewhere along the kiss, I realise I've been edging closer. As though I wanted more. Shit. My mind is going blank again. 

That was when he decided to pull away, as though he's read my mind. He smirks at my flushed face, then leans in to brush against my cheek. It was a kiss so faint, it can't possibly be counted an official  _kiss_.

Then he was out of bed, dressing himself. He was done within thirty seconds, and I just sit on the bed, still dazed. The fuck?

His hand on the handle, ready to turn the knob, but before he does he looks back at me, the smirk still on his face. "Ayato-kun, shouldn't you get dressed? You wouldn't want people to see you  _naked_ now, would you?" And he was out.

I went red, however this time 80% out of rage towards him. He just left me like this!  _Hard! Yearning!_  As I thought, he was a bastard. "...I hate you after all." Yet even as I said that, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.  _So it's mutual, huh_. It wasn't a dream!

...The one thing I forgot to consider then was how I'd actually be stuck with him for the rest of my life, letting him drive me insane. Well, as long as I'm happy, I guess! (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ayato, first of all, please do something about the boner Kaneki didn't settle for you!

**Author's Note:**

> this ship has ruined me hasnt it. gdi ishida-sensei and his alternate routes


End file.
